


Home is You

by alexanderlightweight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Moving In Together, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: “Alright,” Alex said, pressing his cheek into Michael’s palm.  “I’d appreciate it then.  And Michael,” Alex paused, “I do trust you.Michael’s breath caught in his chest and he bit back the sharp humor that defensively came to mind.  Even after all this time spent with Alex, there was a lingering fear that nipped at his heels and hid in the shadows of his brain.“Let’s put it to the test then, Private.”





	Home is You

Michael was fraught with tension and he scowled at his beer bottle, knowing from the mental buzz that sparked like static electrify across his brain that Isobel was fast losing her patience.**  
**

“Look, Michael if it’s making you this worked up just go see him.”

“He clearly doesn’t want to see me. Do you think it’s payback?” Michael asked and ran his hands through his hair, trying not to think of all the worst case scenarios and failing.

“What I think clearly doesn’t matter,” Isobel said. “Seeing as I keep on telling you to just go over to his place and talk to him in person.”

“We’ve been talking. Talking is all we’ve been doing for a couple months now. This was supposed to be the first step. Sort of like a date.” It felt odd to admit, but it was something that had been building for months. A relationship built on trust and respect and not just desire. It was supposed to be the beginning of a relationship that Michael had been craving for over a decade. It was just like life to give him a taste of what he could have, then rip it away.

If this was Alex once again walking away from him, Michael was going to break and it was going to be explosive. 

“Sort of like a date?” Isobel asked with little sympathy and then she scoffed, “if it’s only sort of a date then what does it even matter?”

If Michael had just a little less control, then the glass in the room would have shattered. As it was, her wine glass gave a delicate little hum of warning and Isobel winced before setting the glass down. “Sorry. Look, Michael you have to figure this out. Don’t let this be another misunderstanding or accident. I realize you’re scared,” he shot her a glare that didn’t even phase her. “But you both being scared is part of what made this take so long to get here. Granted you both had different reasons for dragging your feet, but at some point you both need to stop making the same mistakes.” 

“If you’re wrong,” Michael warned, unable to finish voicing what he feared the most.

Isobel rolled her eyes and gave him a tiny mental push, “go Michael. You don’t want to know what I’m planning if you two don’t manage to work this out by Monday.” 

Michael conceded defeat gracefully -with a grumble and the over-exaggerated drag of his boots against Isobel’s floor.

-

Michael hadn’t been to Alex’s cabin very often. The times he had been there, Valenti or someone else had also been present. It was both exhilarating and nauseating to be approaching what he knew was Alex’s home and sanctuary by himself. He wanted this to work. More than anything, he wanted their relationship to be feasible and healthy and something that wouldn’t shatter as easily as bone. Max may have been able to heal physical wounds and Isobel could root out mental and emotional ones, but not one out of their motley family could heal him if tonight went wrong.

Of course, it went wrong.

The first thing Michael noticed was that the cabin was lit and smoke was coming from the chimney. It had been cooling down at night, but Alex would never have a fire going if he’d actually planned on meeting Michael for dinner like he’d promised. Turning to corner to park and seeing Valenti’s car only made caused his mood to darken and agitation to churn in his stomach. 

From an intellectual point of view, Michael understood that what Alex and Valenti were working on was important, he also knew that a part -though not all- of Alex’s dedication to what was a rather thankless task, was because of him. From an emotional standpoint, Michael wasn’t so understanding. Especially if Alex’s reason for standing him up was because he was working with Valenti. That shit wasn’t acceptable. 

It was with wild energy coursing through him that he unlocked Alex’s door with his powers, barely noticing that the door made a solid thunk as it opened. The inside of the cabin was surprisingly dark, the only light besides the fireplace was a flickering lamp in the kitchen.

What did surprise him was a loud curse and then the sound of something being knocked over and then a quieter curse. Valenti stumbled out from Alex’s bedroom looking like he hadn’t slept in days and his shirt soaked, an empty glass in one hand.

“Geurin?” Valenti asked with what was clearly genuine surprise, “shit sorry. I must have fallen asleep. What are you doing here?”

“Trying to figure out where my errant date was,” Michael drawled, “just what kind of shit did you two find this time?”

Valenti blinked twice and then held up a hand, “give me a second before the interrogation, Guerin. Actually, let me ask a couple questions first. What time is it?”

“Past ten,” Michael said and watched as Valenti made his way with ease to the kitchen, grabbing a pot of what was clearly cold coffee and filling the glass in his hand. The doctor didn’t even hesitate to down it before he rinsed it out and filled it with water that he slipped much more slowly. 

“Right, so I’ve been here… shit. I got here yesterday, to go over something with Alex. You said you had a date tonight?” 

“He didn’t mention it?”

“He’s ah…” Valenti sighed, “look I need you to trust me as a doctor okay?” Michael crossed his arms in front of his chest and shifted his weight. “Right. Don’t even know why I thought that might work. I got here yesterday and Alex was a little under the weather. I convinced him to rest a little bit and he felt bad enough to agree, only when he woke up again his fever was pretty bad. He’s not holding down medicine or fluids and his fever is high enough that he’s not making any sense. He mentioned sending you a message and I gave him his phone, but it’s possible he forgot to send it.” Valenti paused and took another sip of water, “or even type it out. Like I said, he’s pretty out of it.”

“He’s sick? Do we need to get him to a hospital?” Michael asked, immediately alert despite the fact that he hated hospitals. He hadn’t been around a human he cared about long enough to be there when they were sick. He would have been, if it were for Alex, but they’d never had that opportunity. 

“I’d really rather not move him. I gave him an IV earlier to get some fluids in him and he’s been doing better since then. Honestly, he just needs rest and someone to look after him and help him out.” Valenti said and he fixed Michael with a very serious look, “I have to get back to my apartment to rest at some point though. If he’s not doing better I’ll probably have to take him with me and then to the hospital anyway, I can’t leave him here alone like this.”

“I can stay with him.” The words were out of his mouth before Michael’s brain had finished registering Valenti’s words but he meant them.

“Guerin,” there was a pause, “you and Max and Isobel don’t get sick. Alex is, he’s going to need a lot of looking after and a lot of help.” 

Valenti gave him and look that Michael didn’t even try to discern, he just shook his head stubbornly, “I can take care of him.” 

-

The list of things to track about Alex’s condition was long but not overly complicated. The most important thing was to monitor his temperature and keep track of his fluid intake. Valenti had been very clear that if anything got worse that Michael was to call him immediately, for once Michael didn’t argue.

Alex’s body was flush with heat, his face too pallid and hair soaked with sweat. His eyes were glazed over with fever and when he met Michael’s gaze there was little recognition for a few minutes. Then he seemed to collect himself enough to offer a small smile before he buried himself back into his pillow.

-

Taking care of Alex seemed to mostly be entertaining himself while Alex slept. Michael hadn’t been sure what to do with himself at first; heating broth that Alex couldn’t quite hold down and texting both Valenti and Isobel updates on how Alex was doing. She’d offered to come over but he’d been firm in telling her that wasn’t necessary. Now he found himself pressed against Alex’s side, using his tablet for research and waking Alex up when he felt the other man needed it. They hadn’t talked much, Alex being either too exhausted or too sick to have a serious conversation.

It took a week for Alex to get back on some semblance of a meal plan. His body rejected most solid foods and Michael knew it was driving him crazy. It should have been driving them both crazy but Michael, Michael found a strange sense of peace in looking after Alex. In the fact that Alex was letting him instead of fighting to do everything himself. 

Michael had only left the cabin twice and that was to grab some of his things and make sure the bunker was sealed tight.

Taking care of Alex while he was sick was one of the most intimate things Michael had ever experienced. Alex was stubborn and proud but even he knew when to lean on someone else and the fact that he hadn’t insisted Michael leave, hadn’t asked for someone else to see him like this. It made something in Michael hum and settle happily in his chest, his entropy evening out as though Alex’s breathing and heartbeat were a song that soothed his mind.

It was like they were in their own little world. Valenti had been called to a nearby hospital for an emergency and since Michael wasn’t sure exactly how Alex felt about anyone else at the moment, he didn’t bother letting anyone besides Isobel knowing what was going on. 

-

“So all it took for you to get along with Kyle was me getting sick?” Alex teased him, cheeks finally showing some color that wasn’t from a fever and Michael rolled his eyes while using his powers to tuck the blanket around Alex. 

“I can tolerate Valenti when he’s useful, if I have to.” Michael admitted sourly, “this isn’t going to become a common thing, Alex. I wasn’t going to risk you dying or something and he’s the expert on human illnesses.”

“So what you’re saying,” Alex drawled with a glint of mischief in his eyes that made Michael wary, “is that Kyle has a better understanding of my anatomy than you?” 

“Alex,” Michael said warningly and was greeted with a smirk, “sometimes I wonder if you want me to break his face.”

“Sorry.” He didn’t sound sorry at all, “but you kind of set yourself up for that one.” When all Michael did was glower at him, Alex chuckled and reached out a hand to him. “Thank you for trying to work with him.”

-

Taking care of Alex when he was incoherent and mumbling unintelligible things and barely able to hold a cup without spilling on himself was the easy part. Taking care of a bed-ridden but coherent Alec was a trial in patience and a test in cunning.

“Guerin, no.” 

“What happened to Michael?”

“Michael is reserved for when you’re not holding a very sharp razor.” Alex replied and gave the blade a very wary look. “I’m fine waiting to shave.”

“You’ve been complaining about how being sweaty and not being able to shave is making you feel gross. I can help with that.” Michael sat down next to Alex and put the razor back on the tray of grooming supplies he’d gathered.

“I haven’t seen you clean shaven since we were kids.” Alex raised a brow and looked at him challengingly, “you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“You’ll find I’ve only perfected my technique over the years.” Michael said and grinned smugly before letting his mouth soften into a much gentler smile. He raised his hand slowly and cupped Alex’s jaw, “I can tell it’s bothering you sweetheart, if you can, trust me with this. Okay?” He made sure his voice and his grip were tender, no demands. If Alex decided he didn’t want this, Michael would respect that. Alex watched him, brown eyes dark and gorgeous, brow furrowed in a way that made Michael want to soothe away all of his exhaustion. 

“Alright,” Alex said, pressing his cheek into Michael’s palm. “I’d appreciate it then. And Michael,” Alex paused, “I do trust you. 

Michael’s breath caught in his chest and he bit back the sharp humor that defensively came to mind. Even after all this time spent with Alex, there was a lingering fear that nipped at his heels and hid in the shadows of his brain. 

“Let’s put it to the test then, Private.”

-

Alex held himself still. The moment, the act of Michael shaving him felt fragile. It was his skin that a blade was pressed against, but he felt as though he were a sniper with Michael in his sights. 

Michael’s hands were calloused and warm, gentle but firm on his face, moving Alex where he needed to go. The blade a steady and soft pressure. Each slide of it against his face came with a strange pressure before it disappeared. Soon enough he realized that Michael was using his powers to delicately maneuver the razor so that Alex was completely safe from even the tiniest and most accidental of cuts. That devoted attention -on top of Michael’s dedication while he was sick- nearly broke Alex’s already cracked heart.

“I’m sorry. I don’t think I’ve said that yet.” He finally murmured, trying not to startle Michael.

“Alex, not right now.” Michael said and gave him a stern look, “let me finish this. I’m almost done.” 

Alex waited until he’d lifted the razor away to wipe it clean and then reached up, tangled his fingers with the hand Michael still had on his jaw. Tilting his head he pressed a kiss to the now unscarred skin of Michael’s left hand, “you just keep on taking care of me. I didn’t get to tell you how much I was looking forward to dinner. To a real date, with you.” 

Michael gave a slow shuddering breath and clenched his eyes shut for a long moment, fingers tightening on Alex’s. “Alex, why do you… you. Fuck, you have the absolute worst timing for everything don’t you?” Michael opened his eyes and Alex swallowed, already having forgotten what he meant to say in reply. Michael’s eyes were fierce and burning and Alex felt consumed by the intensity. 

“Every time I try to wait for the right time, I hurt us both. I don’t want to, I can’t keep doing that. Eventually, I’ll be too late again. Waiting for you was , Michael. I don’t want to push you away again, just because I can’t figure out when or how to tell you what I feel or what I want.” Alex kept his gaze locked on Michael’s. “So, because I think I need to make it clear. I wanted that date with you. I knew what I was going to wear. I wanted that night to end with a decision.” 

“And what decision would that be?” Michael asked, voice hoarse but gaze no less relentless. 

“That no matter what, I’ll be there for you. You’re my family, Michael.” Michael’s gaze dimmed a little and Alex quickly continued, “but that’s not all I want you to be. I wanted to tell you at dinner that I wanted more. That I want a relationship with you. That I still love you. I’ve never stopped loving you.”

Michael didn’t let him add anything else, just half lunged forward and Alex was dimly aware of the tray hitting the wall. Pushed out of the way by Michael’s powers and then he was lost. Pulled away from reality until his world began and ended with the press of Michael’s lips on his own. Fingers sliding through his hair and tangling with the messy strands and hushed words of “I want that. I want you,” pressed between gasps of air against his lips. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed before they parted. Michael pressing one last kiss against his lips before pressing tiny, softer kisses against his cheeks and neck.

It took a long moment for Alex to come down from that euphoria, he was dizzy from the exertion of their kiss and he could do little more than rest a hand on Michael’s head. By the time Michael stopped lavishing him with affection, Alex was waning and his eyes fluttering in a desperate attempt to stay awake. 

“If that’s all it took to wear you out, then we’re going to need to work on your stamina darling.” Michael’s teasing was gentle and Alex gave a tired scoff in response. Whatever energy he’d gained that day was gone and he just wanted to fall asleep with Michael’s comforting heat and weight against him. “Alex, Alex stay awake just a little longer.” Alex struggled to open his eyes and was rewarded with a soft, “there we go. I meant it when I said you have the worst timing, let me just finish this and you can sleep.” 

Michael’s voice, his hands, the words he was speaking and even the scrape of metal from the razor all seemed twined together in something deeply comforting. 

-

Michael stretched out, tearing off his shirt as he headed to the Airstreams shower. It had been a long but successful day and he was pleased with the amount of work he’d gotten done. It had been a few months since Alex had missed their date and somehow, during the two weeks that he’d taken off, everyone had decided to have problems that had to be fixed. While he couldn’t complain about the steady work, it did bite into his time spent both with Alex and in his bunker. Of the two, Alex was his priority, but he did miss time spent discovering and learning more about who he was and where he was from. The piece of his ship that Jim Valenti had left Alex, stayed in the bunker under the cabin, a place that Alex and he had been converting to both a lab and a more functional safe-house. 

Done with his shower, Michael went to grab new clothes and then cursed. He’d been doing laundry at the cabin and apparently, he’d been forgetting to bring it back with him. Deciding that if anyone pulled him over they could just deal with it, he put on his dusty and grease smeared jeans and forewent a shirt. It wasn’t until he went to grab the rest of his dirty laundry that he really looked around the Airstream and he paused, taking in something that should have been obvious.

The Airstream was practically empty.

Oh it still held pieces of him. It was still very clearly somewhere he had lived, but the longer he looked around the more he realized he didn’t live there anymore. Somehow, in the days, weeks and now months of being with Alex, he’d only slept at the Airstream when he was too tired to drive home. Or on the rare occasions when they were in town and he convinced Alex that it was faster to just stop at the Airstream instead of driving to the cabin. 

Michael drove on the side of too fast as he headed back to the cabin. Alex was in the backyard, his laughter ringing through the air like a siren call when he arrived and Michael followed it. The beagle pup they’d rescued was darting around, valiantly attempting to chase a soccer ball that outsized her. Alex turned and smiled at him, looking healthier and happier than ever and Michael understood now what Alex had meant about feeling seventeen again. Except they weren’t, they were better now. Stronger, able to take care of each other and he knew that neither of them would ever look away again. 

“Too hot to put a shirt on, Cowboy?” Alex asked as he met him for a kiss.

“More like I forgot that all my clothes were here,” Michael said evenly and he could feel Alex tensing under his hands, “I’ll have to remember to take some spares over tomorrow.” 

“Just some spares?” Alex asked, voice tinged with hopefulness that let Michael know they were both on the same page.

“My home’s here,” Michael said and he put his left hand on Alex’s chest, right over his heart. Alex was the music he needed to survive this planet, to survive the universe. Whether that was here, in a little cabin in Roswell or on a ship set to explore the universe. So long as he had Alex, his mind was quiet and life was worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a very lovely prompt on tumblr!   
I'm on tumblr as [alexanderlightweight](https://alexanderlightweight.tumblr.com)


End file.
